


Commando Gym Days

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sex Fantasy, Underwear Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After Akira ends up going home commando after training at the gym in Shibuya, Ryuji ends up fantasizing about his friend.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Commando Gym Days

_ “So did you bring it?”  _ Ryuji’s words echoed through Akira’s head as, clad only in a towel from showering off after his workout, he rummaged through his bag for the spare pair of underwear he could have sworn he packed but was nowhere to be seen.

“Ryuji?”

“No. I already told ya that I ain’t lending you mine.” Ryuji slid his clean pair up, flashing his cock as the towel was lifted up and discarded. His surprisingly large cock, though Akira refrained from commenting; he knew from past experience that guys tended to not like being complimented down south by other guys.

Of course, Akira had snuck a peek while Ryuji was in the shower, but this was different; it was almost like Ryuji didn’t care if Akira was watching since he was making no effort to keep himself covered up.

With a sigh, Akira turned away. “Well, I have no choice then.” He stepped into his uniform pants and pulled them up, feeling odd at the sensation of the fabric against delicate parts normally covered by another layer.

“Dude, no undies?” Ryuji’s voice sounded odd somehow.

“You’re right about it being gross to wear sweaty ones, and I don’t have a clean pair on me, though I swear I packed one. What other choice do I have? Go home naked?”

“Oh, yeah.” Ryuji swallowed hard, and as he turned away, Akira saw to his amazement that his friends' boxers were tenting. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Ryuji hastily pulled his own pants on, adjusting as much as possible to make his problem less noticeable.

“Alright.” Akira finished getting dressed, and ran a hand through his longish hair; still damp but manageable for the train.

“Just don’t forget next time!” 

Akira trailed along after Ryuji, wondering if his lack of underwear was as obvious as it felt, and when he got back to Leblanc, the first thing he did was pull on a fresh pair, not even caring that the cafe was still open and anyone could mount the stairs to his bedroom by mistake.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Ryuji lay awake; he should have been asleep hours ago, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw Akira casually pulling his pants up, with nothing between the thin fabric and his cock.

“I am not gay! I am so not gay!” He groaned, and tried to find a more comfy spot to lie. “Why can’t I stop thinking about Akira? Okay so he’s hot! That doesn’t mean anything!”

Sighing, he closed his eyes again, trying desperately to think of anything normal. Like their train ride home!

Akira had just smiled at him, chatting casually about an anime Ryuji had asked him to check out, all the while not noticing that his fly had been working its way south, until Akira’s modest cock had spilled unnoticed from his pants…

Ryuji’s hand slipped into his pants unnoticed as his memory of the train ride home blended into his dreams.

_ “Ryuji? Why are people staring at me?” Akira had slid closer, blinking in confusion as all around him teen girls and businessmen alike were giving him side-eye glances, blushing, and giggling behind their hands. _

_ “Your fly is open.” Ryuji leaned in closer, his breath hot against Akira’s hair. _

_ “Oh…” Akira slowly turned bright red. “My hands are full… can you zip it up for me?” _

_ “You know something is hanging out right?” Ryuji leaned in closer. _

_ “Is that a problem for you?” Akira’s lips were so close, they were all but brushing Ryuji’s as he spoke. _

_ “No…” Their lips did meet then, brushing in an almost kiss. _

_ Ryuji felt hands on his hips, unzipping him and tugging his own cock out, and breaking his paralysis as his hand finally wrapped around Akira’s cock. But instead of tucking it away, he stroked it, loving the feeling of Akira hardening in his hand as they began to make out properly, tongues dueling in time to the rocking of the train, until at last Ryuji felt Akira cum all over his cock, tighten his grip and… _

Ryuji sat up, staring in horror at the cum on his hand, as he realized he had just jerked off while fantasizing about Akira. “Oh fuck!”

  
  


* * *

  
  


“You what?” Morgana laughed as he jumped up onto the windowsill, lying down in a pool of warm sunlight.

“It’s not funny.” Akira had already removed his pants, and bare assed, began searching for clean boxers, glad to be home because his school pants chafed without underwear. A fact he would have preferred to not have learned.

“Hey, Akira, I’m closing up.” Sojiro didn’t even blink as he mounted the stairs to see that Akira was bottomless; he had seen far more of the boy since he had begun rooming in Leblanc’s attic.

“Ah here we go.” Akira pulled on his last clean pair of underwear. “I’ll lock up; I need to head across the way and do my laundry.”

“Don’t stay out too late.” Sojiro wasn’t really worried though, he knew that Akira took his sleep seriously, as well as his schooling. Shaking his head, he hurried back down the stairs, leaving Akira to collect his clothing into a basket on his own.

“I bet Ryuji freaked out at the thought of getting on the train with a dude going commando!” Morgana laughed again, following Akira across the street to the small laundromat beside the bathhouse.

“No actually he… I’m not entirely certain how he reacted. He did question it, then he dropped the subject.” He held back on confessing that Ryuji had pitched a tent at the sight of him going commando; and the fact that Ryuji had definitely been looking at his dick to have even noticed the way he had.

“I see.” They said nothing as Akira got the washer going, then settled down in the chair to do his homework.

But he couldn’t focus; instead his eyes were drawn to the bathhouse next door, wondering just how Ryuji would react to bathing with him. He knew when they were least busy, if he could get Ryuji alone in the tub…

He pushed the thought away; if Ryuji ever found out that he was bi, it could signal the end of their friendship, and that would spell tragedy for the Phantom Thieves. But if Ryuji was looking back…

A plan began to form in his mind, and he grinned as the washer finished the cycle and stopped. By the time he was heading home with a basket of clean clothes fresh from the dryer, he knew exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

  
  
  


“Do I have to do this?” Morgana’s ears were low with distaste, and he was glaring suspiciously at Akira.

“Yes. They’ll be clean.” Akira set him down outside the gym where they were waiting for Ryuji.

“I know but still!” Morgana hunched down, licking a paw almost obsessively.

“Yo! Akira!” Ryuji hurried over, ending the hushed discussion, and Morgana resigned himself to his fate. “Ready to break a sweat?”

“You bet!”

“Did you bring it this time?” Ryuji’s grin was exasperated, as though he was dreading a repeat of the last time they had hit the gym together.

“Yes.” Akira had triple checked that he had a clean pair, as he had no intention of going home commando a second time.

“Good. Man, that was awkward last time with you… you know.” Ryuji blushed softly. “Well, let’s get going!”

Morgana watched Akira follow Ryuji into the gym, wishing Akira had come up with any other plan; then, when he was certain they were working out, he snuck in and stole Ryuji’s clean underwear from his bag, somehow getting them into the inner pocket on Akira’s bag, then out of the building again without being seen.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“That was awesome! You’re getting better, I can tell just by watching!” Ryuji grinned at Akira as they stripped down for the shower, once again choosing adjoining showerheads. 

“Thank you.” Akira grinned back, accidentally meeting Ryuji’s eyes.

That's when it happened; Ryuji’s grin faltered, and his breath caught in his throat before his eyes dropped, not away, but down. All the way down, then slowly back up, widening as he realized that Akira was still watching him. “Dude I… I’m not…! I mean…!” Ryuji stammered, trying to deny what they both knew was true; that he had been looking at Akira’s body. And not just looking, he was also enjoying what he saw.

“I know, Ryuji, it’s fine. Not the first time a guy checked my body out, and it won’t be the last either. Not by a long shot.”

“Does it gross you out? Being looked at by a guy?” Ryuji turned away, and grabbed some of the provided shampoo, lathering his hair up with his back to Akira.

“No, it doesn’t gross me out.” Akira bit his lip; they weren’t alone. This wasn’t the time or the place to ask if Ryuji wanted to do more than just look. He washed himself off, giving Ryuji space he didn’t want to give, neither of them speaking until they got back to the lockers.

“If I said I wanted to do more than look at you, what would you do?” Ryuji’s voice was soft, so that it wouldn’t carry through the moderately busy change room.

Akira shook his head. “Not here; when does your Mom get home from work?”

“She would have only headed to work an hour ago; she gets off at two in the morning. Wanna come to my place and discuss this there?” Ryuji was surprised; he had been expecting a flat turn down; this sounded more like Akira wanted to fool around, wanted to touch him back.

“Yes, if you’re okay with it?” Akira casually began to dress, waiting for the moment of truth when Ryuji noticed his boxers were missing.

“Akira… No, it’s nothing.” Ryuji knew what had happened; he had overheard enough of Akira’s conversation with Morgana to have pieced it together, thinking it was just a little payback for Ryuji’s comments. Now, however, he wasn’t so certain; was Akira testing him instead? But to what end?

Did Akira like boys? The thought rose unbidden to his mind, and instead of pushing the thought away, he eyed Akira thoughtfully. Liking boys made an odd amount of sense for Akira; he had definitely seen him check boys out before, but it was always so discreet that even now Ryuji couldn't be certain he had seen what he had seen.

“Missing something?” Akira whispered back as he pulled his pants on without doing more than a quick search for his missing boxers.

“Yes, you know perfectly well what I am missing.” Ryuji’s eyes widened as he found it oddly enjoyable to go without boxers for once. 

They left together without another word, and once on the train Ryuji was forcibly reminded of his fantasy as Akira was shoved up against him inside the packed car. “Sorry.”

“N-no problem…” Ryuji tried to take deep breaths to calm his body, but it didn’t work.

“You’re poking me, Ryuji.” Akira put his mouth right next to Ryuji’s ear, and he couldn’t help but shiver.

“I know. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Akira rolled his hips, and Ryuji damn near gasped out loud at the sudden friction.

“Stop that!” Ryuji hissed.

“Don’t try to deny that you liked it. You liked feeling me rub against you.” Akira smirked playfully, wanting to tease Ryuji more.

“Not here!” Ryuji glanced around frantically, blushing hotly, but no one was paying any attention to them.

“Fine.” Akira stilled, but didn’t step away; he had nowhere to go. 

Ten minutes later, Ryuji sighed in relief as they got off at his stop. “This way.” He hurried through the station, hoping Akira was following because he didn’t dare to look back. If he did, he might just snap and ravish Akira then and there.

Akira did follow, all the way to an apartment complex he had only been to once before, during Operation Maidwatch. “Which unit?”

“This one.” He led the way to the second floor, opening a door halfway down the row. “Akira…”

“Are you certain your mom is at work?” Akira studied Ryuji as he leaned back against the locked door, panting heavily.

“Yes.”

Akira nodded, then leaned in and kissed Ryuji at last, his hand unzipping Ryuji’s fly, tugging his iron rod of a cock out and stroking it right there in the entryway.

“Akira!” His name was gasped out in surprise.

“Shh… just let yourself feel.” Akira’s hand felt beyond divine on him, and he came after only a few seconds.

“Shit! Akira… I…”

“I know. You were overexcited, I could tell.” Akira licked cum from his fingers as he looked around the room.

“Wait! Where is Morgana?” Ryuji realized that he had not seen the cat at all since they had entered the gym.

“He headed back to Yongen on his own; he can hide under train seats unseen. He has done it before.” Akira removed his shoes, setting his oddly light bag down on the provided shelf.

“This way.” Ryuji didn’t bother to zip back up as he led Akira across the main room towards the bedroom on the left hand side of the unit. “Hey uh… how did you know that you like guys?”

Akira shrugged. “There’s nothing mystical about it; I just knew. I’ve been looking at both men and women since I was twelve.”

“Ever done it with a guy before?”

“Yes. Want me to undress?” Akira looked around the surprisingly large bedroom as Ryuji slid the door closed behind them.

“Who? And yes!” Ryuji shed his clothes, lying down on his bed naked and unashamed.

“I had a boyfriend back in my hometown, and have fooled around with a few other boys over the years. Including Mishima, and Akechi.”

“Akechi?!”

“I don’t kiss and tell. But it was just sex; I’m not seeing him. Ryuji, if you’ll have me, I want this to be more than just sex. You’re boyfriend material.”

“Huh? Me?” Ryuji’s mouth went dry as he watched Akira strip, climbing on top of him fully naked.

“Yes, you.” Akira kissed him again, tenderly. “We could be so good together.” He lay down, pressing the length of his body against Ryuji’s. 

“Ah.” Ryuji sighed as he felt Akira roll his hips against Ryuji’s once more; only this time there were no barriers to dull the sensation.

“Lube?”

“Right here.” He pulled a bottle out from somewhere past Akira’s line of vision, and handed it over. 

Akira slicked then both up, then he really began to move, his entire body sinuous and boneless against Ryuji’s as he rolled his hips again and again, writing against Ryuji in a delicate dance.

Ryuji felt clumsy and awkward as he tried to copy Akira, but it only added to the perfection of the moment; he knew that all he needed was practice, and that melted any embarrassment he might have otherwise felt.

“Can I put it inside you, Aki?”

Akira nodded, but didn’t stop his rocking. “Finger me.”

Ryuji felt hot all over as he fumbled for the lube, spilling some as he got his fingers slicked up. “Ready?”

“Always.” Akira nipped at Ryuji, leaving marks only where they would not be seen. 

Ryuji slipped his hand into Akira’s crack without hesitation, moaning softly when the first finger sank in without resistance. “Fuck.”

“Three fingers, please.”

“At once?”

“No, gimme a moment, then add the second.” Akira twisted his hips, and for a second Ryuji’s vision whited out, though he somehow kept himself from creaming.

“What…?”

“Oh did you like that?” Akira twisted his hips again, and Ryuji almost convulsively slipped him the second finger.

“Fuck! Yes! Oh fuck why did I fight this?” He pulled Akira up by the hair to devour his mouth. “Sex with a dude is awesome!”

  
“Oh, this is just the introduction.”

“What?” Ryuji was skeptical; how much better could it get?"

“Oh just wait until you put it inside me. Men are tighter than women, you know?” Akira panted out between kisses peppered along Ryuji’s collar bone and jaw, finishing right behind his ear.

“H-how much tighter?” He added the third finger without thinking.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Akira rose up in a half push up, twisted his hips twice more in that wickedly delicious way, and came all over Ryuji.

Being soaked in Akira’s cum was too much for Ryuji, and he came seconds later.

“Okay time for the main show.” Akira slipped off of the bed, and padded across the room to where he had left his pants, and returned with a condom. “Ready?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Ryuji sighed as he felt the condom slide down his cock, and knew that he was honestly about to lose his virginity with a boy. “And I don’t know how tight girls are; I’ve never been with one.”

“Never? I thought you were a big shot track star in your first year?”

“I was, but I never got a girl alone, you know? I wasn’t ready, then Kamoshida happened, and I lost it all.” He shook his head sadly. “Besides, I’m happy you’re my first.”

Akira smiled gently, then sank down onto Ryuji.

“Ah!” It was beyond tight, but it didn’t hurt, Akira was too velvety soft for that. “Akira!”

“Good?”

Ryuji could only nod as Akira rode him skillfully, writhing underneath him, and creaming far too quickly.

Akira slipped off of him, pulled the condom off, then jerked himself off all over Ryuji. “Round two?”

Ryuji shook his head. “Nah, man, I hate to say it, but I’m at my limit.”

“Okay.” Akira got them cleaned up, then cuddled into Ryuji’s side, falling asleep almost instantly.

Ryuji watched him sleep for a long time, tired, but not ready to sleep, as he wondered how he became lucky enough to catch the eye of someone as amazing as Akira Kurusu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
